trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
AFC Forestdale Interview
Details Interviewee '- Darren "Big D" Chandler (AFC Forestdale) '''Interviewer '- Johan Frank (IFK Norrköping) '''Forum Post Date - 11th December 2009 'Original Thread '- Click here 'Divison At Time Of Interview - 'England, 4.5 Interview 'Next up is another visit to the 4th Division and AFC Forestdale. ' '1. Who´s Darren 'Big D' Chandler? ' I'm a 31 year old security guard in a retail store in Croydon trust me its busy and a hard job, i am also a web designer on the side. Originally from Wallington now living in Selsdon, South Croydon. I support Palace ooh the punishment. :) But wouldnt have it any other way. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' I set out to build up my YD and TG to a sensible level. Having a good youth system is the key to success in this game and is starting to pay off for me at the moment. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' To be honest i would never start again i worked so hard to get to this stage with my club but i think i would go the exact same way if i did. '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' I could go on for hours with this one. Its the simple steps really. Do your FITA license. Build your YD and TG up to a level you can afford(i would say if one had to be higher TG should be the highest). Read the forums and the rules and make use of the mentoring system. There are alot of teams that are being helped by some top managers that have all kinds of knowledge on the game. If im honest that system doesnt get enough praise for what it does. Most importantly have some patience Rome wasnt built in a day so any success you have wont happen overnight but it will come eventually. '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Minimum of at least 4 to 6 hours in the evening but im also on it while travelling to and from work. My girlfriend hates this site:) '6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' Late bloomers upto 24 years old thats just silly i would bring it down to 21-22 having players blooming til they are 27 is unheard of isnt it??. I would also look into the wages of Scouts and Coaches too, there wages are costing more than most teams players. I know that changes the higher you are because of the standard of players but still its a huge wad of cash goes to those guys. Maybe have a Friendly Cup like the FL set up scheduled for a Saturday or a Monday those days can be a bit boring cant they. Finally i lnow there has been talk of this an U21international tournament there are alot of players that will never get picked for there countries but may make the U21 side id love to see one of my youths get picked for an international side id feel like a proud father. :) I'm sure i have more up here somewhere but my mind is blank. '7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' Its like a chinese takeaway, Its ridiculously addictive you say you have had enough with it but you keep coming back for more! Saturdays or late Friday night for the expectation of a youth pull aaah that elusive 20* its a great feeling when you get a good pull. Not forgettingTuesdays when good players are blooming i always look at the Training overview on the bus in the morning. '8. And what do you like least about it? (if anything) ' The old ME :) The spammers in the LMV. The downtime in the update i hate it when i cant get a fix! '9. New ME is finally here, afraid or excited? ' Very excited Just what my lot have been waiting for! We had a winning start to the season and had a 4-0 win in a FL too. Hopefullly good times are ahead. It can only be a good thing the old ME was way to random i would be hammering teams 1 week and losing to a different team that was always rooted to the bottom the next. I often thought about playing a weaker side to see if the algorythem(spelling?) would go in my favour never had the bottle though. '10. When searching for new players do you take the Average Rating into consideration or are you more interested in other aspects? ' Key skills more to be honest. The avr ratings help but it has been buggy with freekicks etc so didnt take much notice. Plus they will be coming to another where they could play different styles and maybe in there favourite FP. Following on i tend to find bargains from the new clubs that selling there 'talent' too early. I have just bought Ribiero from a portugese side who key skills are pretty good for the division im in and scored 2 in 2 not bad for a holding DMC. '11. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Good although it gets frustrating when you have an injury crisis and trying to buy and English replacement you may aswell cut off a limb for the prices they go for. '12. Something we don’t often hear about in other interviews; do you take advantage of friendly games or friendly leagues to test out new formations or tactics? ' I used to alot before the B teams were introduced. I would play youngsters and players out of position. I dont so much anymore i like to look at consistancy in the team and how they play all the time. I dont like chopping and changing i think it may unsettle them a bit... maybe its just me lol. '13.. In your opinion, is it possible for a newly created team to make it into division 1 and stay their for the long-term? ' Yes of course, but be under no illusions it will be tough. The teams being created are far better now than they were 2 years ago when i started in Div 9. think my highest asi player was 6000 when you look now they are double that and there key skills are better. '14. This will be your 5th season in Div. 4.5, does the competition get stronger for every season? ' Yep see above not only have you got immense talent coming down there coming up too. There is a couple of us in the div 4 group of death that have been there just as long or longer than me. '15 Whats your aim this season? ' Hopefully a promotion it wont be easy but i think i have the players to do it as long as they can stay fit! But definatley to achieve my bonuses. '16. TG 8 YD 7, do you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' Sort of i lose quite a bit every week around 11 million after the update but i make most back on Gates, i may sell a youth or a squaddie to keep me ticking over... Yes i am a day trader :) its a business after all. '17. Any plan B for the finances if the expenditure goes out of control like the wages when the youth players develops? ' I havent had that trouble so far. I at the moment selling the older players with the higher wages and replacing them with the youths that are ready. I have quite a good production line at the moment and it seems to be working. If not i may reluctantly sell one of my stars to balance the books. '18. Where do we find AFC Forestdale in five seasons time? ' I want to be in divison 3 at least maybe in division 2 consolidating so then i can push on a season or two after. '19. I personally have a laugh with a few people in PM’s and I enjoy having a good bit of banter with others, have u made any new friendships on TM and if so who with? ' Yeah my old mentee The Bacon Destructors(i taught him well) Top lad and always looking to help others and have a laugh while he is at it. I had a friendly rivalry with HK friendship a while a back we were in the same divisions for a while but he still pops in to say hello every once in a while. '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Always winning your first trophy especially in our FL with felllow Palace fans:) But most of all.. youth pulls Im shamelessly gonna show why you need to be patient with YD! I have pulled a couple of 19*s The first two i pulled a week apart T. "Clyne" AveryP. Johnson D. Stevens 18*-19* This guy is why i hate late bloomers still not blooming! I swear i had him since he was a foetus! S.Barton I wont show them all you will be reading this all night otherwise. ;) '21. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? ' Just to newbie managers to think and read before posting on the forums. If your topic gets locked its for a reason dont start another up in its place stating the same thing. Dont slag people off if they are trying to help you. Also to the morons on Chatzy when the game is being updated stop spamming about your sexuality or repeating the same old tosh especially in someone else's name its not big ,not clever and not the slightest bit funny................... and relax :) Just enjoy the game 'Thanks for answering and good luck this season. ' No problem hope everyone enjoys it. And great topic :) Reaction *Team Name Here "Comment Here"